Cat and Mouse
by IvyCreed6
Summary: Dean and Sam find themselves in the little town of Redwood Falls Kentucky. How can one missing girl be connected to the murder of their mother? And what secret does this little town hold? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Premontitions

Cat and Mouse

**Note From the Author:** _Heya readrers I'm back from the world of harry potter with one of my friends to help me write THE ULTIMATE SUPERNATURAL EPISODE! So sit back relax and watch the craziness unfold..._

**Diclaimer:**We_ do not own Supernatural if we did Then well...poor Jensen and Jared._

_

* * *

_

**Premonitions**

_Talia ran blindly through the woods, clothes sopping from her swim through the creek._

_Her breathing was ragged her lungs burned as she fought for air. _

_Tree branches tugged at her long ebony hair and scratched her skin leaving raised welts. Talia glanced over her shoulder eyes wide with terror. She turned back and pumped her muscles harder to get everey bit of energy into speed. The toe of her shoe caught on a root cauing her to tumble. A shadow feel across her. The last this visible were her haunting green eyes..._

* * *

Sam bolted upright in his seat the breathed a sigh of relief realizing that he was still in his brother's car and not running along the banks of some moonlit river. Dean glanced over aware of the sudden movement. 

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded running his fingers through his brown hair.

There was a brief silence.

"I thought you said you'd stopped dreaming about Jessica."

"It wasn't about her." He snapped knowing that he was biting Dean's head off, he didn't care. "It was about somebody else." He addeed muttering . Sam turned towards the window watching the sun setas they passed over a bridge.

Dean smirked to himself behind his brother's back. "I know that look. That look came out when Jennifer Whats-her-name broke up with you in highschool."

Sam turned sharply. "No Dean that look was pissed. That was the look of my brother stealing my girlfriend."

Dean shrugged turning up the music allowing "Rock Steadty" to flow around them. "Not my fault she developed better taste."

"Is that what Cassie did?"

Dean glared poisonously at his brother.

"That was my look in high school."

Dean rolled his eyes and focused on tuning his brother out.

After a few minutes curiosity consumed his anger.

"What did you dream about?"

"A girl." Sam informed him flatly.

"She hot?"

"Dean"

"What?"

"Shut up…..in the dream she was being chased by something."

Dean's brow furrowed in concentration. Sam knew better than to disturb him.

They pulled over at a motel just outside the town limits...

Redwood Falls, Kentucky seemed like stepping back ten or twenty years in time.

It was bordered by London creek which wrapped around it cutting it from all other land.

Dean climbed out of the car and headed inside. Sam hadn't been informed why they were in the town all he knew was his father had sent a message.

He grabbed Dean's cell. Which lay charging on the dashboard?

The most recent text message showed a missing persons report for a girl named Talia Moore age 19.

He froze seeing the picture. She was beautiful with nicely tanned skin; and a perfect smile which had probably come form years of dental work.

Her black hair cascaded down her back in softy curls….but what caught his attention were her bright green eyes.

"Gonna stay in there all night?" Dean asked causing Sam to almost jump. He showed Dean the phone. "This is her."

Dean squinted through the darkness. "Damn she is hot."

"Be serious, why do we keep running into people to do with mom's killer? Isn't dad supposed to be fighting this thing? Why do we keep going on these wild goose chases?" He asked beginning their old argument.

"We're helping people." Was all he responded with.

"Well I can't help but think there is some hidden agenda we should be looking for. Look what happened to Max Tha-"

"Hey!" Dean pointed a finger interrupting his brother. 'I've told you not to worry about that until you can bend the spoon."

"Would you stop making fun of my abilities."

"Yes Dad." Dean answered sarcastically.

Sam sighed. "What next? Are you gonna ask me who's the hotter telepath me or Carrie?"

He asked imitating his brother.

"First of all….Which? Second who is Carrie?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't read unless it has pictures of scantily clad women." Sam snorted getting out of the car and going up to their room.

"I can read." Dean mumbled more to assure himself than Sam.

By the time he reached the room Sam was showering. He plugged in his laptop and sat down.

"Okay let's get the dirt on Miss Hottie." Dean said typing in Talia Moore on a search engine. In addition to her there were several other missing girls from the area but their cases had all been closed.

He was so engrossed by the screen that he didn't notice Sam come behind him wearing a towel slung low around his hips.

His usual flippy hair drooped due to the weight of the water.

"What are you doing?" He asked digging a pair of sweat pants from his bag and pulling them on.

"Researching your friend." Dean answered holding back the lecherous comment that treaded on the tip of his tongue. "See Sammy I can read." He added triumphantly.

"I never said that you weren't able to I said that you don't. Reading something for a job doesn't count anyway." Sam stated dampening his brother's good mood.

"I'll just take my shower now." He answered hiding the fact that the comment stung.

What he'd said may've been safe for some people but it hit way below the belt for Dean. Not that he was ultra sensitive, but Sam had been able to do thing he hadn't.

Sam got to go to college while Dean stayed home and hunted demons.

He wasn't stupid by any means just not book smart Like Sam.

Despite the cover Sam sensed some hostility.

"Dean I'm sorry, I was kidding."

There wasn't an answer from behind the door, only the sound of running water.

Sam sat at the computer deciding to give his brother some space and get some more research done.

Dean came out awhile later just as soggy as Sam had been. There was no trace of resentment from what he'd said. "Whatcha got?"He asked drying himself off.

"The town of Redwood Fall is bordered by London Creek."

"Yeah we drove over it on the way." Dean said not understanding what Sam was getting at.

"But, It completely separates it, like some sort of moat. The bridge raises up every night at sundown." Sam explained and dean finally saw the point.

"And what can't go over running water?" Dean asked.

"Vampires." They answered in unison.

"Nice work Nancy Drew, I hope you got her home address." Dean said yawning.

"Yup."

"Good let's get some sleep so we can work tomorrow."

Sam clicked off the lights. "Dean?"

"Hm?"

"About what I said earlier."

"Don't sweat it college boy. We don't want mushy stuff."

Sam smiled in the dark. Dean would be okay just like always.

* * *

Please Review and tell us what you think bai! 


	2. Chapter 2 Investigation

**Cat and Mouse**

**Note From the Author: **_Heya readers This is Maddie I'm knew to the whole Fanfiction thing so I hope you like this chapter since I'm subitting it while Ivy isn't here...oh crap here she comes bye!_

**Diclaimer:**_We do not own Supernatural if we did Then well...poor Jensen and Jared._

_**Thanks to:** Ghostwriter- I'm glad you liked the opening please if you have any ideas on how to fix things tell us._

**

* * *

**

**Investigation**

Sam and Dean stood on the porch of Elizabeth Moore's large Tudor house. They didn't have badges, deciding it would be best to masquerade as fellow students.

Dean rang the bell and the pitter-patter of footsteps signified someone was home. A girl about twelve answered the door, gazing up at them with large brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"We're friends of your sister, is your mother home?"

She nodded and turned over her shoulder. "Mom!"

After a brief explanation they found themselves in a cozy sitting room. Sam sat on the couch while Dean inspected photos on the wall.

"So you knew my daughter?"

Sam almost always dealt with people, it was his gift.

"Yes Ms. Moore. We want to find her as much as you."

The woman nodded, her eyes filled with tears. She seemed exhausted and frail. Her short blonde hair hung limp and her brown eyes were like her younger daughter's.

"She was at a party. Talia was always so popular, beautiful, and smart." She sniffed.

Dean nodded "Yes ma'am" He was confused. There wasn't any trace of Talia in her, and the man in the photos had ash brown hair and blue eyes. Something was wrong.

"Go on." Sam urged in a comforting manner.

"Morgan Corpening lives on the river by the woods. All I know is she disappeared in the woods." She explained sadly.

"I always told her to stay away from that creek. But she was just so stubborn she never payed me any mind."

"Could we have an address?" Dean asked tearing away from the photos.

"Abby!" She called. "Bring Morgan's address in here!"

Dean and Sam drove across the town to Morgan's house.

"The vampires could have a hide out in the woods." Dean suggested trying to sort out the mystery.

"Does that mean the towns people know?" Sam asked confused. To this Dean had no answer.

"I just hope it's not too late." Sam sighed.

"Why does it bother you so much? If she's a vamp, we'll stake her. Case closed."

"It's not that simple Dean. We can't not care about an innocent girl."

"I think you just want some action."

Sam glared.

* * *

Morgan Corpening stood in the driveway of her house. 

"Ms. M said you might come." She stood in low cut jeans and a halter top, showing her midriff.

She was wearing a cheer necklace which branded her as a typical curvacious ditz. Peppy but dumb as a door knob. Unfortunately, aside from Cassie, Dean liked them like that.

"Come inside, my parents aren't home." As she said this her eyes locked on Dean, who shrugged grinning. He relished attention.

The phone rang when they got inside. "Let me get this." She excused herself and ran into the next room.

Dean smirked handing a framed photo to Sam.

"Take your pick." He took the picture. The scene was a beach and four girls in various poses.

Three had light hair and the fourth was dark haired, Talia.

"I'll have the other three." Dean grinned.

Morgan came back out and smiled seeing Sam holding the picture. "That was the gang in Florida. I'm the one in the pink bikini, Talia is in the black, but you already know that. Sandy and Callie always matched, they love blue." She explained with Dean soaking it up.

"Could you tell us about that night?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"I had the girls over and we dared her to swim the creek."

"Why was that such a big dare?" Dean inquired.

"Nobody crosses the creek after dark." She answered cryptically. "She started running into the woods, looking as if the devil himself was after her."

"Can I get an address for the other two girls?" Sam asked.

"I can give you Callie's; but Sandy died a couple of days ago." She explained sadly

Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"You've been very helpful, thanks."

* * *

"Talia disappears and then her friend dies…connected?" Dean asked. 

"Maybe." Sam responded refusing to say she was to blame.

"We should check Callie out."

"To ask questions? Yes."

"Ouch."

"Drop me off at the library." Sam ignored his brother's comment.

"Didn't you get enough library time in college?"

"Just do it."

Dean pulled over and Sam climbed out of the car and headed inside where he was met by an elderly man behind a counter.

"The original settlement?" The white haired librarian asked after Sam asked for certain books.

"Yes, I'm doing a research paper." Sam lied easily.

He nodded and shuffled off with Sam following.

* * *

Dean interviewed Callie and got the same story as when they had asked Morgan, only Callie swore a shadow chased her.

"Sandy believed it was some demon, like a vampire or something but, I think it was Dan, her crazy ex-boyfriend."

Dean quirked an eyebrow "Crazy?"

Callie obviously loved drama so she embellished by looking side to side.

"He claimed there were vampires and demons in the woods and he kept calling her "The Chosen One" So she broke up with him about two weeks ago and he disappeared."

Dean fought back surprise. "Sounds like he could do her in."

Callie shrugged. "Maybe."

* * *

Sam poured over a large text written by the town's head founders.

"_John Callaway died last night due to damage to his neck. We're having suspicions that Maria Cartwright is correct. Something evil inhabits our woods." _

A cold shiver ran down Sam's spine. He scanned a couple more pages until Maria was mentioned again.

"_A man came from the woods warning us to sacrifice the "Chosen One" or we'll suffer consequences. Five have been killed. Maria advises us to build a channel around the town. Everyone is helping."_

"Chosen One?" Sam didn't like the way that sounded.

"_The Channel was finished this morning. Thirteen people have died of these so called "vampires." Maria says there shall be no more. We've buried the murdered on the other side of the channel so no evil can reach us."_

Sam felt an ominous wave wash over him. There was more than one kind of evil in the world.

"_Maria's house was burned down last night. She didn't live through it…"_

Sam flipped through another book. Portraits of important town's people stared back at him. He found Maria and knew why this feeling haunted him. Maria was identical to Talia, but even more unsettling was a caption that read: _The Chosen One._

* * *

"So the chosen one was Maria?" Dean asked as they drove back to the motel.

"And Talia too, apparently." Sam added.

Dean had already told of Talia's ex who wasn't as crazy as they had thought.

"Do you think what killed Maria also killed mom and Jess?" Sam asked.

"Possibly, I want to talk to Talia's mother again." Dean said as they pulled up to the motel.

That night Sam slept soundly, but Dean felt something wrong and slept fitfully. Around one he woke up to find a pair of green eyes looking into his own.

He tried to jump but she held him down sitting on his stomach.

"Stop looking for me." She hissed quietly.

"We want to help you." She grinned revealing sharp fangs. "Help yourself."

Dean knew what she meant but with the silkiness she'd uttered the words, it was almost mistaken for something else.

"And if I don't?" He questioned.

"Then," She ran a finger across his jugular. "I might get thirsty."

"If you wanted to kill me, then you would've." He snapped.

"Ooh, smart boy, maybe I wouldn't kill you, but that brother of yours looks awfully tasty."

Dean's anger grew and he managed to throw her.

Chuckling, she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Please read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3 Reveal The truth

**Cat and Mouse**

**Note From the Author: _Heya readers We're hear with another chapter to our story. Ivy was in Florida this weekend and she has some complaints...The first time I was in flordia it rained and was colder than texas...WHT EVER HAPPENED TO BEING THE SUNSHINE STATE!_**

**Diclaimer:We_ do not own Supernatural if we did Then well...poor Jensen and Jared._**

_**Thanks to: WinchestersGirl** and Ghostwriter for reviewing_

* * *

Reveal The truth 

"So you're back?" Ms.Moore greeted upon Dean's arrival. He came alone since Sam was at the motel researching on ways vampires could get over running water.

"I just need a few more questions answered. What happened to Mr.Moore?"

"He died last year in a car crash." She explained coldly.

"How long were you married?"

"Twenty-Five years."

"And how long did your affair last?" Ms.Moore stiffened and Dean knew he had guessed correctly.

"Three years after I married George. The man was Neil Cartwright." She explained softly.

"And he's Talia's father?"

Ms.Moore nodded.

"Thank you; let's hope I can save your daughter."

* * *

Sam met Dean in the parking lot.

"Talia is a descendant of Maria." Dean explained as Sam got in the car.

"Grave soil will allow a vampire to cross over water. A bridge of it is what they're probably using." Dean frowned puzzled.

"Who would bury dead outside a graveyard?"

"People afraid of evil spirits." Sam suggested.

London Woods covered a large span on the back half of town. The piece of river that ran through it was thirteen miles long. Darkness fell as they trudged through the water and they both became wary of the sounds coming from the dark woods.

They saw houses every once in awhile but soon flashing lights and siren's caught their attention.

A bridge rose from the water close to the water to the back of the house, and standing on the bridge was Talia. Instead of the impossibly lovely girl Sam recognized, she seemed animalistic, with her lips covered in blood, and her hands covered as well.

She grinned wickedly and wagged her finger at Dean.

"Bad move." She mouthed and disappeared before Dean could lunge.

They demolished the bridge and climbed out of the water.

The house the police were inspecting was Morgan Carpening's. They gave their usual lies and got through security.

Morgan lay holding a bloody knife, but barely any blood pooled around her, a sign of her being sucked dry.

Dean's fist clenched unexpectedly. Sam followed his gaze and nearly had a heart attack. Written in Morgan's blood were five terrifying words:

_"Do you taste good Sammy?"_

* * *

Dean didn't bother Sam about sitting in his car wet; he even offered to let him drive.

"I'm not gonna die, Dean." He snapped

"You're right, cause I'm not gonna let it happen." Dean argued back.

"That wasn't her." Sam stated. Dean hit the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt.

"STOP IT! Stop being so…"

"Trusting?"

The two shut up, an eerie silence surrounded them.

"If this _is_ her, will you do what is necessary?"

"I don't see-"

"She killed two people and now she's after you! Promise!"

"Yes, I'll do everything necessary."

They didn't talk the rest of the way. The moment they got in Sam walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Sam peeled of his soaked shirt and tossed it on the counter to dry.

With a tired sigh he turned on the shower and shed the rest of his clothes before climbing in and letting the burning water pound against his skin.

A dizzy feeling wracked his head and Talia was before him chained to a wall.

"Help me." She pleaded weakly and suddenly he was back in the shower.

"I have to help." He muttered switching off the water and shaking out his hair.

* * *

Talia wished she was dead, her arms wee sore and she felt so weak from the other vamps feeding off her. They were a large group, all females, like some sort of gang. Her likeness reappeared in the cave.

"Poor little girl. I saw your friend Morgan. I told her to say hello to Sandy for me. She was a tasty little snack, but not as tasty as Sammy will be." She mocked as her appearance changed. Her eyes turned black, her hair became short dirty blonde, and her skin turned porcelain, the complete opposite of Talia.

"When Deaney finds you it won't be to save you, Kitten." Talia fought tears. Two of her friends were dead, and her only saviors believed her the culprit.

"You bi-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't finish, you'll need your strength." She laughed coldly "Night night cub." She turned away becoming bored. Talia felt one tear slide down her cheek, but couldn't wipe it away because of the chains. Things were hopeless.

"Help me."

"Can't we feed off her?" One of the girls asked.

"Not yet. Her blood needs replenishing; it seems some people took more than their share." The blonde snapped.

"If she killed-"

"No! She must not gain all her powers until the ritual." The blonde objected, refusing to hear another word on the subject.

Talia didn't know exactly what they were all talking about but she managed to make sense out of some of it.

"So I'm not a full vampire until I kill?" She wondered feeling slightly satisfied.

* * *

Ivy:Sam showerign what could be better? 

Maddie:Dean showering

Ivy:Shut your face! Read and reviw!


	4. Chapter 4 Escape and Capture

**Cat and Mouse**

**Note From the Author: _Heya readers I'm so glad you guys enjoy the story!_**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural...sobb_**

**_Thanks to:_**

**_Winchestersgirl-Gravesoil over water is a lesser known myth of defeating a vamp...thanks for the input! Althought dean in a shower is pretty nice...I would like sam better..._**

**_Ghostwriter-You always review thanks so much! Maddie and I have decided to use your catch phase somewhere. Catch ya on the flip side._**

**_pmsdevil01-your name is hilarious!thank you_**

**_gatefan-I'm glad you like it_**

**__**

**

* * *

**

Sam awoke early the next day and dressed quietly to go search in the woods for the vampires' hide out.

"Dean! Get Up!" He ordered.

"Five minutes." Dean groaned sleepily and rolled over. Sam sighed, five minutes meant at least two more hours.

"Fine." He muttered grabbing the keys and leaving him alone.

When Dean awoke, two and a half hours later, he didn't notice anything different. He dressed and shaved before seeing a note in place of his keys.

_Took car, checking for vamps. Must tell imposter, I sure as hell don't taste good. _

Dean was horrified, as he walked out, muttering "He didn't…He didn't…" Dean looked around at the parking lot "He took my CAR!"

* * *

By the time Dean woke up, Sam had already crossed the creek and had begun searching for a cave. He found one, but instead of staking vampires he spooked a bunch of raccoons and had the scratches to prove it. He was about to give up when he reached a ravine. He scaled down the muddy slope looking for entrances. 

His patience was rewarded when he found a cave. Sam started down the dark tunnel creeping carefully as to not make a sound. The tunnel expanded into a small room.

Sleeping vamps covered the floor, and to his astonishment, all of them were girls. With all of them sleeping so packed, it looked like an orgy.

"Dean would've loved this." Sam whispered. Finally he saw Talia, and like in his vision, she was chained to the wall. She was a great deal paler than in the pictures, but she still wasn't the poster girl for Elmer's Glue. He picked his way carefully across the floor.

Her eyes were closed and for a brief moment he was scared that he'd come too late.

"Talia?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly.

"You're not here to kill me, are you?" Her breathing was raspy and that came off kinda weird.

'Vampires breathe?' he thoughtshaking his head in responseand unlocked the chains with keys on the wall nearby. Talia stood unsteadily when he freed her.

"Can you go outside?" Sam asked. She nodded slowly and he supported her until they were safe outside.

She sat down and sighed and Sam followed.

"Tell me what happened."

"Morgan dared me to swim the creek and I saw Dan, he chased me and changed me. Until then I believed vampires were just myth, now that I'm part one, I guess there's no other choice but to believe." She explained.

"Part?" He asked.

"Until you make a kill you're…um…an untainted vampire. I don't have blood lust." She explained what she had learned in the cave.

"Well that's good." Sam said as he helped her back up and led her towards the car.

"There are a couple more things I don't understand." He said

She smiled "That makes two of us."

They were back to the car before Talia's breathing was normal.

"I didn't know vampires breathed."

"Old habits die hard." She said laughing slightly.

"Who was it that really killed your friend?" Sam asked.

"I don't know her. She was blonde. Extremely crazy…Which are you?" She asked in return.

"Which?"

"She said Sammy and Deaney." Talia explained causing Sam to laugh.

"Deaney…that's great. I'm Sam." Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"How do you know my name?" He went on to explain what he and Dean were doing.

"…and so here I am."

Talia was silent for a moment.

"Your life sounds so exciting, nothing like how boring it is here." Sam sensed some envy in her voice.

"We're more connected than you think. I have premonitions about things connected to the thing that killed my mother." Sam told her, a little tired of having to say it for the hundredth time since he started "Road tripping" with Dean.

"I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories." She apologized, Sam shook his head

"I was only a baby." He hadn't mentioned Jessica, that hurt was too deep. His cell phone began to ring and Sam knew he was in trouble.

"Hey."

"Heya Sammy. Where's my car?" Dean's agitated voice echoed over the phone.

"Its at the edge of the creek with Talia."

"Are you nuts! She wants to kill you!" Sam hung up on him.

"Stay here. Dean'll be by soon since I hung up on him." Talia nodded

"Thank you for helping me."

"Was no trouble." Sam said holding his hand up.

Talia bit her lip.

"Um…You said you and your brother…this is your job…uh…do I have to pay you or anything?" Sam shook his head and she looked relieved. "Take care of yourself, Sam."

* * *

Dean stopped his "borrowed" pick up in front of the bridge, relieved that his car was fine, but neither Talia nor Sam was in sight.

"When I save him, I'll kill him." He muttered.

"Sam!" Dean yelled pulling a pistol from the waist of his jeans.

"He's not here; I think he went back to the motel." Talia said appearing behind him, her ebony hair framing her face.

"Bull Shit! I talked to him thirty minutes ago, besides, he wouldn't leave my car." He argued leveling the gun to her head.

"Yeah, and he also hung up on you for being unreasonable. The person who threatened you was another vampire pretending to be me." She told him, keeping her stance ready for an attack. Dean kept the gun steady but his eyes softened slightly.

"I really don't know if I should shoot you, or make a sexist comment."

"Well one might kill me, and the other would kill you." She answered becoming a little more relaxed.

"So do you want some ice for that 'muscle spasm'?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Very funny."

"If you want to shoot me do it already."

"Don't tempt me. I swear, if Sam has even so much as a scratch on him, I will do more than just shoot you."

Talia sighed, ever the dramatics. It would be so much easier just to distract him…

Sorry Sam

"What? Worried about your _boyfriend_?" She taunted Dean was shocked enough to lover the gun.

"Eww! That's just gross. First, I am far from gay, and Sam is one hundred percent straight. And second, Sam is my brother so even if I was gay…Eww!"

"Hey man, whatever tickles your pickle, cuz you sure as hell sound gay to me." She said sarcastically.

"Ya know what?" He sent a warning shot straight past her. Unfortunately, Talia didn't know that. She dogged then leaped towards Dean. He ended up flat on his back, with her on top of him, pinning his arms to the ground.

"What the hell! I haven't done anything to you and you try to kill me?" She said practically screaming at him, as he gasped for breath.

"Dude…" cough "You are on crazy ass chick."

"You're the one who tried to shoot me!" All of a sudden Dean sat up and had Talia on her back, arms pinned down.

"What are you gonna do, kiss me or kill me?" She asked making her voice serious. Dean looked at her completely puzzled by what she had said, and before he could answer, she head-butted him. He jumped up after the shock passed, and saw her ebony hair flee out of sight.

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled as he picked up the pistol and stumbled back to the car.

When he started it up, Talia popped up from the back seat.

"Could you give me a ride home?" She asked

"What the hell!" Dean yelled, almost running into a tree. "Are you trying to kill me!"

"Keep your pants on. If I wanted you dead, you would be."

"Speaking of wanting people dead that was a warning shot. If I wanted to shoot you, I would have." He was driving steadily now and flipped the radio on-"Witchy Woman"-Eagles.

"And what was that 'kiss or kill me' thing about?"

"Oh! That was just a diversion so I could head-butt you." She said as smooth as could be.

"Awe, I thought that was an offer." Dean cocked

"Dude, you seriously need to keep the blood flow going to your brain, or at least keep some cold water around. And would you please turn off this _crap_!"

"You would like the blood flow closer to my neck, wouldn't you vamp. And what do you mean 'crap'. Eagles aren't my favorite, but they're still a great band."

"I suppose that means you listen to Beatles, Lynyrd Sknynyrd, Bad Company, Led Zeppelin, Foreigner, the list is endless, and they're all _crap_!"

"Where do you live?" Dean asked with malice in his voice. The rest of the drive was silent and Talia wasn't even completely out of the car when Dean hit the gas. He watched her go up to the door through the review mirror. Then he picked up his cell.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Did you find your car?" Sam asked "And don't get mad at me, I did try to get you up. Hey is Talia with you?"

"No I dropped her off at her house."

"Go back!" Sam yelled into the phone

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want her to be tempted to kill. Just bring her back to the motel. K."

"Alright, see you in a few minutes." Dean hung up and made the block. When he was back at Talia's house he got out and knocked on the door. No, answer, but he couldn't help but hear someone playing a guitar. He walked around the porch and saw Talia sitting on the steps, with a twelve string Alvarez, playing "Stair Way to Heaven"-Led Zeppelin.

"I thought you didn't like classic rock." Dean stated more as a question.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think you'd come back, but…here you are." Tears started to weld in her eyes. Dean sat down beside her.

"You said you told my brother what happened. Why don't you fill me in…" Talia retold her story almost word for word.

"So you're like uh…half vamp, or something?" Dean asked when she had finished.

"Something like that. I'm not affected by sunlight, but I can't get inside…" She admitted quietly.

"What about wooden stakes?"

"That stabbed through a heart would kill anyone."

They sat quietly until Dean's phone went off.

"Probably Sam. Hello?"

"Hey don't worry about Talia she just got here."

Dean's eyes widened. "What? That's not possible, she's here with me."

Talia grabbed the phone "Sam run! It's her!" A loud crashing was heard on the other end. Then a cool voice reached her ear.

"Hey Kitten, can I speak to Deaney?"

"What did you do to Sam!"

"Give him the phone."

Talia did as commanded.

"I told you to stop looking for her, now you have to worry about Sammy." Dean's eyes flashed in anger.

"What do I have to do?"

The voice on the other end laughed…

* * *

_Maddie edited this chappie on her own I'm so proud!_


	5. Chapter 5 Sacrifice

**Cat and Mouse**

**Note From the Author: _Heya readers Chappie Five is up as you know I hope you enjoy it very much we did. _**

**_Thanks to: Ghostwriter:It gets spookier_**

**Diclaimer:We_ do not own Supernatural if we did Then well...poor Jensen and Jared._****

* * *

**

Dean flipped the phone closed and marched out without a word.

"What's wrong?" Talia asked scrambling after him.

"Stay here." Dean ordered.

"No!"

Dean whirled on her. "This isn't a game! Sam could die because of you!"

Talia looked hurt, then her expression hardened. "Don't you think I know that? Sam risked his life for me, and I can't do anything in return. My friends are dead; I don't want to add another name to the list. I want to help."

Dean didn't relent. "Then sit there and it so that when we get back, Sam can continue those stupid fantasies that got him in this situation in the first place!"

Talia blushed slightly, "Fine."

Dean watched her walk away before getting in his car and driving off.

* * *

"He's socute and helpless, can we keep him?" One of the vamp girls begged sending the others into laughter. 

Sam hands were tied securely behind his back.

The short haired vamp glared at her crackling cronies.

"No we're saving him for bait. We've got more important sacrifices, then you can have anybody you wish to feast on."

On cue Dean's impala pulled up, and one very pissed off, evil hunter, got out.

"Alright I'm here, not what?" the head vampire smiled.

"No we trade."

"Trade?"

"Your brother for yourself." She explained with unnerving calmness yet the air buzzed with excitement.

"How will I know you won't take him after you have me?"

"Talia will take him home."

Dean sighed "I didn't bring her."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "She followed you. Though she hasn't killed and completed her rite of passage she has some of her powers…Come out cub."

Talia emerged from the woods scowling. Dean allowed them to tie him and they released Sam to Talia.

Before she left Dean stopped her. "Hey!"

Talia turned, struggling with Sam's semi-conscious self.

"You can take my car." Talia nodded, praying silently that he'd be fine.

When the impala disappeared the head vamp clubbed Dean over the head.

* * *

"Sammy?" Talia asked leaning over him. His eyes opened slowly, he was exhausted and had a splitting headache. 

"MMM?" He groaned and relief washed over her.

"I thought I'd lost you."

He smiled slightly, "I'm a little harder to get rid of than that." Talia smiled, brushing hair off his forehead to inspect a wound.

He glanced around.

"Where are we?"

"My house, Abby let us in, you need to relax while I'll go save your stupid brother."

"You can't go alone." He objected, sitting up form his position on the couch.

"I can and I will." She argued back with a look of stubborn determination.

* * *

**Blood Sucking Psycho Bitches**

Dean awoke drowsily. It took him a few minutes to get focused before he realized he was chained to a pole, blood poured from a wound on his head.

"I see you woke up. It's about time, I was getting worried that you'd died." The blonde sneered walking out of the shadows. Her pale hair shone brighter than the moon in the thick forest night.

"Our chosen one must have a main course for the ceremony. Talia must be at her strongest tooverride the blessing" She spat as she said the word blessing as if it left a foul taste in her mouth."that her ancestor Maria put upon the river binding us to this side despite the gravesoil." She smiled brightly.

"So basically you weakened her enough so that she'll come hear and kill me. So she can create an army of blood sucking psycho bitches?" Dean predicted.

"Something like that, I was going to use Sammy and keep you for myself, but…I couldn't wait to cause you pain." She answered silkily, running her hand across his cheek.

"Oh bite me." Dean snapped making eye contacted.

"I would love to." She answered, brushing her lips across his neck. "But then I wouldn't have you whole for Talia. And then of course we'd need Sammy, and you wouldn't want that." Dean eyes filled with rage.

"You could at least have the decency to answer some questions, like: Who are you? What do you know about the thing that killed my mom? How the hell do you even know my name? And my personal favorite, Why us?"

She sighed "Now Deaney, if I were to tell you that, a price would have to be paid."

"You're gonna kill me anyway." He said, keeping fear out of his voice and averting his gaze.

"Aw, trying to be brave in the face of death? I love it when they play Deaney. I can sense your fear." She grabbed his chin and turned his head so that their eyes met. "I can see it in your eyes, you're nothing! Nothing but a scared little child." Her lips hovered over his and he spat in her face. She recoiled.

"I'm not afraid of death." He growled "In the last year and a half I've almost died at least twenty times, and once I shot myself in the heart. DEATH isn't a big deal!" She back handed him snapping his head to the side.

"Your death may not be a big deal to you, but Sam's…I could end so very easily."

"If you touch Sam again, I will hunt you down! You hear me, bitch! I will hunt your ass down!" Her eyes were dark and deadly, and so were Dean's. She plunged her hand into her pocket and pulled out a knife, unsnapping it and holding it against his chest.

"Who am I you asked?"

She smiled as he clenched his teeth to prepare for pain.

"My name will be something you will never forget."

And she carved three letters into his skin…'CAT'

"Anything else?" She asked wickedly.

* * *

Read and Review! 


	6. Chapter 6 End of the line

**Cat and Mouse**

**Note From the Author: _Heya readers I'm so glad you guys enjoy the story!_**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural...sobb**_

_**Thanks to:JapFreak- Thanks for the review I'm glad you like it**_

**_Ghostwriter:This one is short but so much worse than the last..._**

**

* * *

Chapter 6 **

"Come on!" Sam called his brother's phone for the hundredth time. "Pick up the phone Dean!" No answer. He hung up in frustration. Talia had left and he followed, disobeying her request.

With desperate hop, Sam dialed his dad's number, and the usual usual answering machine filled his ears. Angrily, he yelled into to the phone. "Why don't you ever pick up dad!" Then he threw it.

"Damn you Dean! Why do you always have to be a fucking hero!" Pain surged through his head. His mind exploded with a hazy scene of a dark forest.

Standing by the creek, blood dripping from her mouth and hand. A wicked smile crossed her face; her bright green eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree. On the ground lay Dean, Blood coming from carvings on his body…

"NO!" Sam yelled, coming back to reality. He reached below the seat of the car, pulling out a knife Dean always kept for "protection", though Sam always saw it as paranoia.

"Guess it's my turn to be the hero, huh?"

"Oh, come on Deaney boy, that can't be all the questions you have." She cooed, wrapping her arm around his neck, draping herself around his shoulders and back, pressing the knife gently against Dean's jugular.

"Nope." Dean answered clearing his throat, keeping his eyes cold and emotionless.

"Hmm, I'm running out of room to carve. What's your question?"

Dean looked at her.

"What time is it?" He asked, bracing himself for the knife to dig into his skin.

"Enjoying this a little too much, are we?" She asked licking the blade.

"No matter our chosen one has arrived." She announced, turning. The rest of the gang appeared, two holding Talia by an arm, she was not coming easy. Several times they grunted as she kicked.

"Welcome." Cat spread her arms wide. "The ceremony can now begin."

They set Talia before Dean. She eyed his cuts and struggled with hunger. She felt the power; all she had to do was drain him dead.

Cat noticed this behavior.

"Yes Talia, take what is yours." She urged putting her hands on Talia's shoulders, making her kneel. "Devour him and we can drain this town." She whispered in the girl's ear."Maria may have wanted nothing more than to prevent us from getting across. She was smart. but you can choose ourside and un do her damage."

"What about my family?" She asked tearing her eyes away from Dean.

"We are your family now."

Talia nodded turning to Dean, "Sorry babe." She whispered, leaning towards his neck.

"Don't I get a last request?" Talia pulled away, looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"We don't have time for this?" She growled.

"They even give criminals a last request."

Talia looked to Cat, who rolled her eyes but nodded.

"What?" She asked. He whispered something in her ear and she slapped him.

"Okay, okay, just a kiss then." Talia looked to Cat again.

"Yes, you have to." The blonde sighed.

Dean smirked, "Sorry babe."

Talia glared and leaned forward until their lips met.For a brief moment they lingered there allowing his last moments to have something good.Then she lowered to his neck, sinking her teeth into his skin. Dean winced, and after a few minutes, he slumped.

Dead.

* * *

_My editor(sister) killed me when she read this part however Maddie revived me and allowed me to help finish the story._


	7. Chapter 7 On the Road

**Cat and Mouse**

**Note From the Author: _Heya readers I'm so glad you guys enjoy the story! We decided to post the last chappie because we could!_**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural...sobb**_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Talia rose to her feet and turned to the other girls Cat walked forward to join her."Talia's Ancestors blessed this river condemning you to eternal isolation but she has broken their bonds by tainting the last remaining Cartwright."

There was silence throughout the group.

"Now we can exact our revenge.Take the town! Leave no mortal alive!" She shouted.

They ran to the river and stopped dead at the water, unable to cross.

"What?" Cat turned on Talia.

"Oops." Talia said innocently, pulling out a lighter, and setting a trail of gasoline on the ground aflame.

The gang went up in flames, Talia grinned, and Sam's vision was now complete.

"You bitch!" Cat yelled lunging at Talia. A fight ensued, and Sam arrived.

"Dean!" He yelled running to his brother, cutting his bonds.

"Mmm?"

Sam felt the need to slap him, but instead sighed.

"God, don't scare me like that."

Dean sat up grabbing his neck.

"She freakin' bit me!"

Sam laughed, "Be glad you aren't dead."

Talia even with her newfound strength had no hope in living in a fight against Cat.

Talia flew back wards into a tree from a kick in the stomach. Cat marched forward and grabbed Talia's neck lifting her into the air. "You'll pay."

Suddenly, her grip loosened and both girls went flying.

Talia jumped up to defend herself but instead saw a taller boy with dark hair and eyes.

"Dan?" She asked surprised.

"You meddling fool." Cat started towards him.

Dan glared at Cat. "Go Cat, you've failed."

"You have no authority over me. You know that." Cat snapped.

"Vampire, you are not, but this girl is mine." He moved towards Talia and stood in front of her protectively. "as well as the brothers, in my realm, even _you_ must respect that." Cat was about to respond, then aggravated she disappeared.

"She's not a vampire?" Talia asked, Dan shook his head.

"Demon." He brushed hair from her face. "I'm so sorry for what i did. I wish this hadn't been your destiny. I loved you."

"Yeah right." She spat pulling away from him.

Dan looked amused by her response. "Really?"

"Prince of Darkness doesn't fall for mortal girls."

"Then let this convince you." He wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her to him, their lips meeting.

Talia began to push away, but relaxed instead, raking her fingers through his hair.

When Dean and Sam caught up, there was some embarrassment from intruding on such a 'personal' moment.

After a moment, he disappeared into the shadows leaving her alone.

A slightly dazed expression clouded her features, and then erupted into anger. "Dang it, I couldn't kill him!"

"Hey, why wasn't my kiss that hot?" Dean asked jokingly. Sam just shook his head.

"Come on let's get you home." Sam put his arm around her comfortingly, with Dean trailing.

* * *

Dean pulled the car over at the Moore's house, Talia hesitated. Home felt so different now. 

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking us, you're the one who torched the vamps." Dean said after being chastised by Sam to be nicer.

"I want to repay you."

"Callie's phone number will work just fine."

Sam groaned.

Talia smiled "Thanks guys it's been real." With that she climbed out of the car and walked up to her house. Before she could enter her mother was outside hugging her tight.

"Think she'll be okay?" Sam asked as they pulled away.

"Yeah, I just hope we don't see her again, too high strung."

* * *

Dean awoke to somebody knocking on the door. "Sammy!" He groaned, Sam didn't answer. 

After a couple more knocks he rolled out of bed and answered the door.

As soon as it was opened Talia pushed in.

"You were still asleep?" She asked seeing he was still in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Wha?"

Talia held up a large good smelling bag. "I brought breakfast." She set it down on the table and took off her coat, throwing it on Dean's bed.

"Who's here?" Sam asked exiting the bathroom.

"You boys need to get up earlier." They exchanged glances.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

Talia snorted. "Talking to you."

Dean groaned, "Sammy, deal with her."

"Did you really think I'd let you run all over the country without me? You need someone to keep you in line." Talia laughed, pulling out a box from the bag.

"Are those donuts?" Sam asked, not taking part in the argument.

"I got Sammy to do that."

Sam glanced up. "You always said you wanted a girl with us."

"Yeah, but not a psycho one!"

"My mom won't let me stay; the people in the town will kill me if they find out what I am." Talia explained softly and Dean looked at her with pity. He knew what it was like not to have a home.

"Promise to bring donuts?"

Talia nodded.

"Alright you can come." Dean sighed.

Talia smiled, hugging him around the neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried happily.

"Yeah yeah, don't make me change my mind."

There was a few moments of awkward silence.

"Um, you can let me go now." Talia said so that Dean would release her

"Right." He nodded, clearing his throat. Talia's good mood remained unphazed.

"Um…yeah, and put some pants on."

Dean grabbed a donut and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Sammy, I brought some bags, could you put them in the car for me?"

"How did you know that you were coming with us?"

"Guys are so easily persuaded."

Sam laughed at his brother's shocked expression and left.

Dean pulled off his shirt and Talia saw the cuts clearly.

"What's all that?"

Dean looked down at the answers. "Things Cat carved in my skin." Most of it had to do with the fire demon.

"Talia, do you even know why Dan turned you?"

She shook her head.

Dean didn't like mushy emotional conversations, but this was needed.

"He did it to save you. The thing that killed our mother was going to kill you, and Dan found and he wanted to save you."

Talia sat down, shocked.

Dean pulled on a 'clean' shirt and grabbed a donut, handing it to her "The sugar will do you good." After awhile the shock wore off, and they were ready to go.

"I'll drive!" Talia called

"No!" Both brothers yelled in unison, Talia couldn't help but laugh.

Sam opened the passenger side and climbed in. Dean gave him a 'What do you think you're doing' look.

"What?" Sam asked

"Don't, What? me. Get in the back boy."

"You're such a lech; she's way too young for you." Sam chastised climbing out.

"What can I say Sammy, she's legal." Dean smirked. Talia and Sam switched whispering something as they passed.

Dean started the car up.

"Dean, can I plug in a CD?" Talia asked innocently.

"Sorry, no CD player." Dean shrugged.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." She pulled out a walkman, and plugged it into the tape player.

"_Here's the thing, we started out friends…" _

Dean slammed on the breaks.

"What the hell is that!"

"It's _my_ music!" Talia replied, turning the volume up.

"_Since you've been gone…" _blared from the speakers and Talia glanced over at Dean, his eyes widened.

"Sam get your ass up here!" Dean yelled yanking the CD player out.

Sam and Talia brushed past each other again. "Your welcome." She whispered.

Dean looked at his brother warily.

"Things are gonna get a lot more hectic, aren't they?" Sam shrugged as dean put the car in drive. "Here we go." He muttered stepping on the gas, turning up 'Crystal Ball'-Styx. Wondering what crazy things the future had in mind for them.

"Hey boys, how about a sing along?"

"No!"

* * *

The end! I'm so sad! I hope ya'll enjoyed it because there is a sequel! So keep and eye out for "If looks could Kill" 


End file.
